objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
List of Object Shows in Chronological Order
NOTE: Not all shows are shown here, only the major ones are on the page, although expansion with minor object shows is appreciated by the wiki. Legend A legend showing examples in a table. Common Ancestors * Survivor * The Amazing Race * Total Drama * Total Firey Island 2010 2011 2012 2013 2014 2015 2016 2017 2018 2019 2020 Upcoming # Axelandia (First script finished on New Years Day 2020) # Object Murder Mystery (Early 2020) # 5 Star War # Object Ultra Fight Out # Object Shoot Take 2 (Coming Late 2019) # Battle For Nothing (Coming Early 2020) # The Race For A Million # The Object Trials Reboot (Name w.i.p) 2019 # Object Execution (Coming 2019) # War Of The Objects Reboot (Coming 2019) # Rights Battle Battle Again (Season 2) (Coming In 2019) # Twisted Island (Coming Autumn 2019) # Merry Lazy Prize (LNS joke show) # Ripoff Rumble # Absolute Insanity (PT joke show) # Rise Of The Unikitty! # Object Unity-ed(Coming in 2018)(season 3) # Team Ice Cube Minis # KGATMORMAF Minis # OS87 season 2 # Object Ultraverse # Insane Gold Warriors (reboot) # Q.U.E.S.T.T.O.W.E.L.F.A.R.E. (likely around August) # Object Planet 2 # Object Land reboot (coming 2020 or 2021) # Re-Object Survival # Object Technology # Battle For Real Objects # Melody Star reboot # Battle for Luxury Cay # Object Rampage # Battle for Windows 9 # Object Eclipse Reloaded # BFDIA SOT 2 # House of Morons (planned late spring release) # Hikari to Yami # Rebooted Objects Attack! # Object Show Crossover World Tour # Article Combat # Objects For The Win # The Revenge Of DuckLifeRules's Mom # Battle of the World (BOTW/name sounds lame but not xd) # Assets And Liabilities # Object Inhalation # Revenge of Dream Island # Homesick # The Revenge Of EHC # Inanimate Challenge # The Adventures Of Prodigy Land # Animated Inanimated # Objective Inanimate (Objective) # Battle For an Undisclosed Prize # Battle For Walmart # War for The Billion # Battle of Random Household Objects # Inanimate Dimensional Showdown # The Elimination Cookie # Object Revenge # BFBI SOT # The Adventures Of SeamusMario 55 # The Inkling Crews Series # KGATMORMAF Movie: The Birth Of Isabella # KGATMORMAF Movie: The Exorism Of Isabella # Foury In The House Shorts: Stronger Than You # Object Overload Reboot # Quest Of Mayhem # The Chosen Object/Object Game Night (Still planning for a better title, planning release in 2018 or 2019 # Object Oblivion # The Contest of Your Life (Russian, planned release on November 2018) # Battle For Real Objects # Everlasting Entities: Rewritten (Coming in 2020) # Rise Of The Puppycorn Part 2 #The Objective (episode 1 planned for around late 2018-early 2019) #Infinity Strikers (expected to come out in December 2018, first sited on the OSC discord) #Object brother #Elimination island reboot #Rumble randomizer (first sited on the OSC discord) #World of inanimate objects (first sited on the OSC discord) #BFAOP (not animated) #Abliving Adversity (March 2019) #Carnage City #The Inanimate Planet #Many Objects One Prize #Super Object Smackdown (Reboot) #Widget Colony #Randomizer Rumble #Chaos of the objects #Object Everything #Battle For Fladbury Chocolate (set for April 2020 release) #Thing Apocalypse #Object Totality #Object Legacy (possibly) (Redstone336 Mario909 is gonna make this) #Objects In The City #Battle For Minecraft #Color Mayhem #Another Object Show Reboot #Object Restart #Battle of Inanimate Objects Reboot (Near Christmas) #Inanimate Crisis #Crossover Chaos (Planned for 2019) #Object Something (Planned for 2019) #Object Misadventures (Planned for 2019) # ABFBINGO:The aftermath (by fFb Ear2019 at lthe atest) # Object Lockdown Season 2 # Countrified Competition SOON # Battle of the OC's (2019) # Peswith #Object Division (reboot) (~2020) #Obj Randomness Reboot #Battle For The Ownership Of A Disruptive Classmate (BFTOOADC) (planned for 2038) #Object Display Season 2 #Object Outcast Fights #Super Object Bros (the game) (made by:111robloxdude) #Object Originality #Fight Battle Island #Objects Most Wanted #Item Catastrophe (Estimated Date: This September) #Object Battle Platformer (December 2019 or January 2020) #Immobile Battlefield (Estimated Date: October 2019) #Object Vehemence #Object Metropolis (Planned for before Christmas 2019) #Battle For Scratch World #Object Horror (January 2020) #Objects vs Monsters (possibly) #IDFB for Battle #BFODR,The Offical Series (Does Not Place It) #The Attack on Objects (Presumably coming in 2022) #Battle For Something Epic (planned for 2020) #Battle For TreeHouse #code:mercenary (planned in april or may 2020) #Mysterious Object Super Show (confirmed by JarOfJello) #Incredible Items (Planned for Summer 2020) #Object Reality (Planned For Late 2020) #Object Maybe(planned this spring or summer Category:BFDI Category:Inanimate Insanity Category:Lists Category:WheeliumThe2nd Recommended Articles! Category:List of Shows Category:TIOTO Category:Object Misadventures Category:FBI Category:BFODR